Asisten
by Cikruk-san
Summary: Disaat pekerjaannya sebagai asisten mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang sangat dibencinya/"Aku merindukanmu, sudah setahun tidak bertemu."/ "Maksudmu setahun lalu saat kau meninggalkanku setelah meniduriku?"/"Apa yang kau lakukan!/"Aku sedang bercanda."/Spesial for #ShikaTemaDay; Voice for you


_Namaku Sabaku no Temari, kalian bisa memanggilku Temari. Umurku 25 tahun dan tentu saja aku sudah bekerja tapi masih single, ok yang itu tidak usah diperpanjang. Ehem, tempat ku bekerja adalah sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar dan terkenal, bergerak dibidang industri. Posisiku sebagai asisten. Asisten apa saja, karena bos-bos besar itu sering sekali melemparku kesana kemari untuk jadi asisten siapa saja yang lagi kekurangan orang. Intinya aku ini tidak punya posisi tetap pada tuan yang sama. Bahkan aku mendapat julukan 'Asisten ping-pong.' Jujur saja tidak enak didengar kan? Karena dalam waktu singkat dan mendadak tugasku bisa berubah 180 derajat. Masih mending begitu, ini jika aku sedang tertidur pulas, tiba-tiba ada panggilan disuruh mengerjakan file untuk rapat besok, sedangkan asisten yang harus mengerjakan tiba-tiba sakit. Demi adikku yang suka membuat boneka dan bermain pasir! mereka pikir aku tidak bisa sakit apa jika dibangunkan malam-malam dan disuruh mengerjakan tugas dadakan seperti itu. Aku sering berpikir kembali mungkin mereka menerimaku bekerja karena saat interview melihat tulisan serbaguna di jidatku. Oh bayangkan saja!_

 _Tapi terlepas dari semua itu masih ada kebaikan yang aku peroleh, yaitu bisa tahu bidang yang orang lain kerjakan. Lumayan 'kan ilmu. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang aku kembali dipindahkan jadi asisten atasan yang lain. Namun kali ini aku juga pindah ke kantor pusatnya, masih satu kota cuma beda wilayah. Sekarang aku sedang menuju kesana naik motor, diantar oleh Sasori, teman kerjaku._

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja disana?" _tanya Sasori sambil mengendarai motor hitamnya._

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Kamu emang ga akan kena marah nganterin aku?"

"Sudah izin." _Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu motornya pun berhenti didepan gedung besar, kantorku yang baru untuk sementara._

"Terimakasih." _ucapku sambil turun lalu melepas helm yang langsung ku kasih ke Sasori. Tangannya menerima helm itu lalu membuka kaca helmnya._

"Jika ada masalah, bilang saja. Aku akan membantu," _ujarnya. Dapat kulihat raut wajahnya sedikit khawatir._

"Isssh mentang-mentang asisten bos besar. Ga baik loh memanfaatkan jabatan," _ucapku dengan nada bercanda. Dia tersenyum tipis. Yah temanku ini memang sudah punya posisi tetap dan lumayan di perusahaan._

"Sekarang kita jauh, aku pasti akan merindukanmu." _Aku berujar polos, tapi entah kenapa setelah mengucapkan itu dia terlihat aneh. Mukanya sedikit memerah. Sangat kelihatan dikulitnya yang putih itu._

"Mukamu merah, apa kau sakit?" _Aku bertanya khawatir. Temanku ini selalu menyembunyikan keadaannya. Namun saat ku tatap dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aaa sebaiknya kau cepat masuk. Tidak baik terlambat di hari pertama," _sarannya._

"Kau benar, tidak lucu kalau dipecat dihari pertama." _Aku mengiyakan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia pun tersenyum. Lalu setelah pamit, aku pun berbalik menuju gedung didepannku. Berjalan menuju ke dalamnya. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Asisten**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, MISS TYPO, DLL**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita berambut pirang itu berjalan santai sambil mencari ruang kerjanya yang baru. Matanya melirik kesana kemari, mengikuti petunjuk dari seseorang uang ditanyanya di _loby_ tadi.

 _"Ahh anda asisten baru itu. Ruangan anda berada dilantai 2. Anda hanya harus belok kiri, carilah ruangan ke empat setelah anda sampai disana."_

"Ke empat, ke empat, aaah sepertinya ini." ujarnya senang. Dia mengetuk pintu, lalu setelah mendengar intruksi untuk masuk, ia pun bergegas membuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Kau terlambat!" Temari mematung mendengar suara itu. Ini tidak asing. Dengan cepat dia membalikan badannya dan melihat orang yang berbicara tadi.

"Rusa bodoh!" ucapnya kaget sembari menatap tak percaya pada orang yang sedang duduk dengan malasnya.

"Jaga bicara anda, Temari-san. Saya adalah atasan anda sekarang," ucap pria itu dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Kalau begitu pecat saja aku." Temari kesal dan akan membuka kembali pintu untuk keluar, namun satu tangan kekar menghentikannya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku mantan pacarmu jadi kau tidak ingin bekerja denganku?"

"Iya, dan lepaskan tanganmu, aku muak melihat wajah bodohmu itu, Shikamaru!"

Lelaki yang bernama Shilamaru itu tak menuruti keinginannnya. Ia malahan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Jangan lupa, dulu kau sering mengelus wajah bodoh ini, bahkan menciuminya," ujar pria dengan rambut mengacung keatas itu sembari menyeringai. Kini wajah mereka begitu dekat. Namun ekspresi dari keduanya begitu bertolak belakang. Shikamaru yang tersenyum puas dan Temari yang menatap penuh kebencian.

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini."

"Iya aku sengaja." Wanita jangkung itu mendecih pelan.

"Apa tujuanmu? Kau bukan orang yang mau melakukan hal repot seperti ini." Temari bertanya secara _frontal_. Pasalnya lelaki didepannya ini memang bukan orang yang akan melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini. Dia lebih suka tidur tanpa peduli apapun. Namun semua pemikiran Temari tiba-tiba membuyar kala lelaki itu dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapannya. Membuatnya cukup kaget.

"Hanya satu alasan, aku merindukanmu." Untuk sementara Temari terdiam dalam pelukan Shikamaru setelah mendengar kata-kata manis itu, namun tak lama kemudian dia mencoba keluar dari dekapan lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Omong kosongmu itu tidak akan berpengaruh, lepaskan Nanas!" ucap wanita itu sedikit membentak. Namun bukannya menuruti, lengan Shikamaru malah semakin erat, membuat Temari semakin kesusahan melepaskan diri.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, kau merepotkanku."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau, sudah setahun sejak kita terakhir bertemu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Shikamaru mencoba menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Temari, namun dengan cepat wanita itu menghindar dan kedua tangannya pun langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangan sang lelaki dari perutnya.

"Maksudmu sejak setahun lalu setelah meniduriku, lalu meninggalkanku tanpa pesan dan alasan jelas. Serta hilang kontak begitu saja. Ck! jangan berharap ada kata rindu." Temari berucap dengan nada cukup tinggi. Dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat marah pada lelaki itu.

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu," ucapnya dengan tampang malas sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Temari menatap lelaki itu tajam.

"Melihatmu yang sekarang, kau memang tidak berubah. Jadi berhentilah bermain-main dan pecat aku se—"

Cup.

Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir mungil wanita itu, membuatnya berhenti mengatakan kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Aku tidak akan memecatmu, jadi mulai lah bekerja." Shikamaru membalikan badannya, mulai berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak mau!"

"Ini pekerjaanmu, jadilah profesional dan berhenti merepotkanku. Lagipula hanya 2 hari kau berada disini," ucap Shikamaru yang sudah duduk ditempatnya. Dia sudah memakai kacamata dan membuka berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya tanpa menghiraukan Temari yang masih tak terima.

Wanita itu menghela napas. Kenapa ini terjadi padanya. Orang yang sangat dibencinya tiba-tiba muncul dan bilang dia merindukannya. Terlebih lagi dia adalah atasannya kini. Tapi yang dikatakannya memang benar, dia harus profesional dan jangan mencampur adukan masalah pribadi dan pekerjaan. Dengan berat hati dia berjalan menuju meja tempatnya bekerja, lalu dia membanting tasnya sambil menatap penuh kutukan pada Shikamaru. Sementara atasannya itu masih bersikap cuek atas sikap kasar asistennya. Bahkan dia malah menyeringai dengan ujung mata yang diam-diam melirik Temari yang kini sedang membereskan dokumen-dokumen dimejanya.

 _Dia tidak berubah._

 _._

.

Hari sudah gelap namun kedua orang ini masih sibuk bekerja. Keduanya masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang harus diperiksa. Walau Temari masih kesal tapi dia benar-benar profesional soal pekerjaanya. Dia selalu mengecek berkali-kali berkas yang akan di tanda tangani oleh Shikamaru. Dia juga berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak ada kesalahan dalam pekerjaannya. Matanya melirik pada jam tangan berwarna cokelat, sudah hampir jam 8 malam. Harusnya dia sudah pulang bersama karyawan yang lainnya jam 5 sore, tapi pekerjaan asisten yang ia gantikan sudah sangat banyak. Kenapa asisten itu bulan madu lama sekali, decaknya dalam hati. Sementara Temari masih fokus pada pekerjaannya, Shikamaru juga tak kalah fokus. Namun sesekali lelaki itu mencuri-curi pandang pada wanita pirang itu sambil memikirkan beberapa hal. Tangannya mengambil cangkir berisi kopi disampingnya, lalu perlahan meminumnya.

"Temari," panggilnya.

"Apa? Jangan menggangguku." ucap gadis itu ketus. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Dia masih marah, pikirnya. Tentu saja, siapa wanita yang tidak akan marah jika dia ditinggalkan begitu saja setelah berbagi ranjang bersama, tanpa memberi pesan alasan atau pamitan? Mungkin Temari berpikir bahwa Shikamaru hanya memanfaatkannya saja, tapi sejujurnya tidak. Seperti yang dia bilang tadi semua yang terjadi pasti ada alasan, begitu pula kelakuannya yang lari begitu saja waktu itu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu alasanku meninggalkanmu waktu itu." Shikamaru langsung _to the point_. Dia tidak suka basa-basi, begitu pula dengan Temari. Wanita itu kini terdiam menatap layar komputernya. Namun setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Aku memang salah, tapi aku ingin kau tahu alasan dibalik itu."

"Sudah tahu."

"Apa?" Shikamaru bertanya kembali untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku sudah tahu alasannya." Temari menjawab dengan datar sembari terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak mempedulikan raut kaget dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku."

"Jangan bercanda dan berhenti menggangguku. Kau kan sudah tidak ada pekerjaan, pulang saja sana." suruh Temari.

"Bisa bedakan saat aku bercanda dan serius?"

"Tidak." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu terdengar suara decitan kursi. Ternyata Shikamaru berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lalu ia berjalan dan kini berdiri disamping Temari. Tangannya memegang tangan wanita itu. Dengan tatapan kesal wanita itu menatap Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, berhenti mengangguku!" pinta Temari sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman lelaki itu, tapi hasilnya nihil, malah semakin kuat pegangan tangannya. Temari pun masih belum menyerah tapi bukannya berhasil ia malah hilang keseimbangan saat duduk.

 **Bruugghhhhhh.**

Wanita berambut pirang itu sedikit mengerang sakit saat ia terjatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya. Dia terlentang dengan tangan memegang kepalanya.

"Lihatlah apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" Temari membuka matanya lalu mulai marah kembali pada Shikamaru, namun sebelum ia mendapat jawaban, lelaki bermarga Nara itu malah menempelkan bibirnya pada Temari. Memberi kecupan ringan, membuat wanita itu hanya terdiam saking kagetnya. Sial, sudah dua kali dia kecolongan.

"Aku sedang bercanda," ucap Shikamaru enteng setelah kecupan itu. Temari yang tadinya sempat membeku sadar kembali.

"Jangan seenaknya melakukan sesuatu padaku, kita sudah berpisah," ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Kita pisah tapi tidak putus," jawab Shikamaru lagi yang masih berada diatas tubuh Temari. Wanita itu mau mengelak kembali tapi satu kecupan mendarat kembali dibibirnya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, dan itu belum berubah." Shikamaru berujar tanpa ragu, membuat rona tipis hadir di pipi putih sang wanita. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"I-itu kan kau..." ucapnya sedikit gugup. Entah kemana sikapnya yang galak tadi. Melihat itu membuat Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, lalu ia mengarahkan tangannya pada punggung Temari untuk menari lalu mendekap tubuh yang dirindukannya.

"Iya itu aku," bisiknya jujur. Entah kenapa pengakuan Shikamaru yang barusan malah membuat rona itu semakin merah diwajahnya. Tubuhnya pun tak bisa melawan atau menjauhkan diri dari Shikamaru. Mungkin jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia juga menginginkan ini. Memeluk seseorang yang dikasihinya.

"Shikamaru."

"Hmm?"

"Selamat datang kembali."

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOC bangeeeettttttttt Shikanyaaaaaa huhuhu :')))**

 **Sebenarnya ini mau dibikin dua part, yang pertama ini yang kedua ada sedikit cinta segitiga sama si unyu Sasori tapi karena takut nanti males nulis jadi udah sampe sini aja. Ada yang penasaran alasan Shika ninggalin Tema? Ga akan dikasih tahu #ditabok STlovers :3 . Oh iya ini tanggal 22 september, kalau ga salah ultah si abang Shika yah, wkwkwk kebetulan daaaah happy birthday yoh. Ok terakhir happy ShikaTemaDay :***


End file.
